


Tales of revange

by blood_______ware



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Fights, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Incest, Lannister, Lannister Incest, Lemons, Politics, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Scheming, War, War of the Five Kings, Winterfell, follows book plot mostly, gruesome, jon pov, king’s landing, starks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_______ware/pseuds/blood_______ware
Summary: Basically another ice and fire fic , where basically Ned instead of ending with stone heart ended with ashara also basically follows the plot of books except different pov’s and some other changes which are surprises. Basically you’ll get the hang of it.
Relationships: Arthur/ myrcella, Danny/ hizdar, Jon Snow - Relationship, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, N+a, Ned/Ashara, danny/daario, elia/ Arthur dayne, jon/ margaery, r+l - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 39





	1. Jon I

The man died a good dead, Jon thought. He knew fathers lesson. “He did not flinch as fathers great sword came down upon his head. As he thought of these other lessons came to his head. “The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword.” Like father always did. Like father did. “ will I have to do such one day” Jon thought. Jon was heir of winterfell and the north. 

“The ride back to winterfell felt eternal.” He thought. The day was cold. Even though it was the nine year of summer. He went and rose closer to his brothers. Arthur was with. Jory talking of the deserter. 

“ Jory, can you believe” Arthur told him laughing” he was crazy he says he saw the others.” Jory and Arthur Both japed. 

“Aye, little brother.” Jon told him with his worried expression “ Arthur turned to him. “ he was mad, but there was still a story there and one I wonder the merits and truths of. Something must have spooked him, he was a nights watch ranger. He had 40 years of experience. There’s little that could spooke such a man. And something must scare the Wildlings into bending their knees and following a former crow.” 

“ Brother” Artur said with a tone of understanding in his tone “you can’t be serious. The others have beben gone for thousands of years. Some say they never existed .” Artur put in. “ on the other hand there must be a reason for the wildlings moving south and for the scared rangers who’d we’ve seen. Maybe the fear of a colder winter. Lacks of food making the wildlings more aggressive. Maybe some other group is attacking them.The issue is, if they move south the watch most likely won’t hold Is in tatters.” 

“Both are you are clever” father said he had some hint of a smile. “The deductions were smart. He said the question is what is scaring them and should we fear it or not.” 

“ you think so father.” Arthur asked his cold purple eyes now were paler almost pink. “ but who else is north of the wall” Artur Asked, curiosity coming back to his eyes.

“ the children of the forest and the others have been gone for millennia and so have the others. Beyond the black brothers and the wildlings who else remains.” Jon asked confused 

“ maybe some other wildlings tribes” Arthur asked. 

“ maybe there’s a stronger tribe north. Who’s Pushing the others into binding together and moving south.” 

“It may” father said coldly. “Now I’ll need to speak with Brandon so why don’t you two go ahead and put the heals into your horses.”

“Race you to the bridge” arthur said as he brought a horse to a gallop. And Jon followed him. through the cold and hard rode of the kings rode as they rode Jon felt the wind in his face and so did his face Jon was three horse lengths behind by the time he got his big grey and black horse up to a gallop, but had closed to one halfway up the way to the curve in the kingsroad. The two of them were side-by-side as they thundered towards the bridge. Jon though was first. Before his brother who’s purple eyes were shining through the grey days.

Arthur and him kept going until they saw something they hadn’t seen before. A grey, dead beast. The beast was a wolf. A wolf the size of a bear. No Even larger. 

“Oh lord” arthur said as he came Closer to the animal. “ 

“what is is it Artie.” Jon asked him 

“Pups “ Arthur answered . “6 in total. Like the number of children born of Fathers loins. What’s the chance they’re the old gods gift we’re meant to have them.” 

Aye. Brother you may be right or you may not. What’s clear is that if we leave them here they will die” Jon explained. 

“Aye, than what do we do” Arthur asked, confusion clearly present in his tone.

“we take them home, take care of them and raise them.” 

“we can?” Arthur asked a gasp. “But father will” 

“about father don’t worry. I’ll convnce him.” Jon said with as much confidence as he could muster. He wasn’t sure “how though” he thought. As he saw father approaching. Him and his rider. When they saw the beast Jory jumped of his horse. Sword in hand . 

“Arthur, Jon get away from it. “ 

“ Jory. The beast is dead.” Arthur replied annoyed. “ now what isn’t is these.” Arthur exclaimed In a happy tone. as he brought a pup out.

“ what is that pup. The pups of that monstrosity” Theon asked in his usual subtlety. 

“Aye Theon. “ Jon said in as calm a voice “the monstrosity is a direwolf. There are six pups 3 girl and 3 boys. and father has six children. It would be a bad omen to leave them stranded. We should take them home and raise them.”

“Aye”Jory said “m’lord this is a sign from the gods”

“ Jory is only some dead beast” father gave Him a cold reply. Even though he seemed troubled. “  
“Do we know what killed her” he finally asked.

Jon took a second to check the animal till he saw the antler stucked in his throat. “a stag or deer father” he finally answered. 

As he said that everyone felt into silence. He knew why. The Kings sigil was the crown stag. If this was a símbol it was a bad one. 

“ I’m surprised she even lived long enough to whelp the pups.” Father said breaking the enchantment. 

“Father maybe she was dead when the pups came to life.” Jon told him. 

“ born with the dead.” One man said another said “could the pups been more lucky” he said on an cruel tone. While Theon Greyjoy just took out his blade and said.” Well they will die soon, so why not offer them the mercy.” 

“ no” he heard his brother bran. Who was still less than 10. As greyjoy aproached him and asked for the pup. 

“Theon, i beg you don’t make a fool of yourself” Arthur told him with his most mocking tone. His eyes piercing with malice. 

“ the issue ain’t resolved Theon.”Jon told him “ so put down your blade” Jon scold it him on a cold lordly sort of way. 

“ boy it will be a mercy” said hullen the stable master. 

“Aye giving them mercy is our best way forward” harwin hullen’s son said.

“It’s better these way” father said as bran began crying and whelping for help.” 

“ father “ Jon screamed. “ it would be an ill sign. You have 6 true born children. 3 boys, 3 girls there are the same number of pups. The direwolf flies of the banner of house stark. Your house. I will take care of my pup Jon said and so will Everyone of us.” Jon told him. “ I will warm the milk and soak the towels and all of us will as well.” Jon said calmly “ I bow to it in my honor as a stark and as your son” Jon told him in as much a final manner he could.

“aye“. I will as well said Arthur who had kept silence “I bow”. 

“Me too “ bran said in excitement “ I bow. To raise my pups my self and to be as careful and as atremptive as possible. “

Father eyes turns from the grey they’ve been to light blue filled with life as saw them and weighed his options. “bows are Easy to make and harder to keep” he retorted “ I will not have you wasting the time of the servants with these. If you want the pups you will feed them yourself. I’d that understood”

Jon nodded along with his brothers. 

“ you will train them as well. The kennel master will have no part in training these monsters and god help you if you neglect, abandon, brutalize or train them badly. These are not dogs to beg for a treat direwolfs can rip a man as simple as a dog kills a rat.” 

“ they all said yes” 

“ then picked them Theon, Desmond pick the last few ones and let’s ride for winterfell.


	2. Who comes to winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically we meet the Starks a bit and get the plot rolling regarding Robert’s visit to winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note in these version who kills Jon Arryn is different

**Ashara**

“Father” Eli called out as she ran to her quiet wolf.

“what are those” Arya asked aghast. Bringing Ashara’s own attention to the pups. Jon held Two, Arthur 2, Bran held one, and Theon the last one.

“Can we?” Lya asked in a low voice. She was so shy ashara thought.

“Sure sis” Jon told her.

“What we have here” Ash asked them all, but mostly her husband. She knew they were pups, but wondered where they’d gotten the pups or why Ned had let the boys bring them to winterfell.

“Mother” Arthur answered “ see we found some pups of a Direwolf, a direwolf bigger than a bear.” Arthur finished.

“See the pups had been born after her mother had died.” Jon began “ so I suggested we keep them. So they Wouldn’t die.” Jon finished embarrassed, maybe believing his idea was naive orbmade him look weaker.

“ we couldn’tleave them to die” Bran added in.

“Fine” Ash told them with a pleasant smile on her Lips. It was a nice and sweet gesture, how could she be angry at them. “Boys come here the three of you” she called and gave them a hug and a kiss on their foreheads. 

She was proud of them all. Jon was his father son, he looked like Ned and acted like him. Arthur was less honorable and less a stark in his look. Unlike Jon he had purple eyes. “Much like Arthur my brother.”ashara thought.

He in action was his other uncle though. He like Brandon stark, forall she knew him had more than a simple pinch of wolf’s blood. He was rash and didn’t have the control Jon had. His tongue was as good as his abilities with the blade when it came to mockery.

“neither a good thing when dealing with royals. Specially if the rumors about prince Joffery’s character were right.” Ashara realized how dangerous Arthur’s tongue could be. “I’ll need to discipline him.” Ashara thought solemnly. “So there will be no chaos between himself and the prince.”.

On contrast to his brothers, Bran was sweet and caring. A boy easy to love. “Go to the kitchen you must be hungry. I’ll need to speak with your father.” She told them all. “Girls you too.” She said while looking at her sweet daughters.

Lya was shy and smart, Eli was half wild and arya was to much to handle.

“aye” said them all.   
  


...

“What is it ash” Ned asked as they walked to the weirwood. The place was a dead place, starfall had a small lively weirdwood where birds And flowers grew. Winterfell had a massive acres of uncut back wood and silence. The place was imposing and awe filled her every time she came here.

The place was of her liking cause of the pool. Many times in summer she would swim in it as her husband watched. Half the time she couldn’t control her lust and would pull him to the water or get out and let him ravage her body by the lake side . The other half it was he who’s man’s needs and wolf’s blood reached its zenit. He would than procede to take her for hours. Her fun by the pulls was so often sheknew at least one of her children had come from the visits to the weirwood and it’s lake. Today wasn’t the day for that though. She needed to aid him through his pain. She needed to tell him.

“Jon Arryn is dead. “She told him in as calm a voice she could. Than brought him to her give him a hug and took a seat by his side. “ I know the man was like a father to you. I know you loved him well. Elbert‘s letter claims a sickness took him.” She finished to let it sink. His eyes went cold with hardness as they reached the heart tree where she knelt beside him and stood in silence. She just watched him clean his blade.

“Gods hope he died without pain.” Ned said to the wing and to himself and to her.

“My quiet wolf. The sickness took him in a fortnight.” Ashara told him as she watched him clean his blade deep in his thoughts. “I’m sorry to trouble you with bad news when you already have so much on top of you. Anything you want to tell me of today.” 

“The men died an honorable death. He didn’t flinch when the time came.” Ned whispered to her. “ he was a ranger , almost half a century of experience. Something made him mad. He claimed the others were coming.”

“ the others have been gone for thousands of years.” Ashara respondes aghast.“ even so something is pushing the wildlings south.Maybe these others are some type of wildling tribe, threatening the rest.”

“Jon tought so as well. It makes sense.” Ned proclaimed in and thoughtful voice. “ we know something must be spooking the rangers we see deserting the Watch. While Something must be pushing mance rayder south. South against us, against the weakened nights watch. We need to know more and the watch must be helped. Given men and resources if we’re to be safe. Their castles and lands must be resettled that’s clear now.”

“We must push the dream of spring forward.” Ashara explained with guilt in her eyes. “Ned there is just one problem.” She said quietly.

“What ash, what!” Her husband raised his voice.

“My quiet wolf” she said while coming closer to him. “ your friend Robert rides for winterfell, if Ben is to be trusted he wishes for you to be his hand and run his errands.”

”Ash I have no which to be Roberts hand” he said.

“Me neither. You know my opinion of Robert. He walked the steps to his throne over the corpse of children.While as much as you love Jon Arryn and Robert. You must admit the crown and the power made them into murderers and liars. They promised oberyn and all those who loved princess Elia justice.In a decade they didn’t deliver. ” ashara told him while holding his hand. His other hand had a wet stone and was cleaning his blade. “ But we must present Robert with a good reason. Doubt he will take well your complains about the children of rhaegar.”

“Aye”’ Ned said. With a worried look in his eyes. “ I know your displeasure towards Robert. I will drive my anger toward the Lannister woman and her father, and his dogs.” He said as he finished cleaning his blade, the blood had gone out of it, for the most part. “it was them who killed elia” he finished, angrily. 

“It was Robert who applauded their actions. He took lord lord Tywin’s daughter and made her a queen and his wife. It was Robert and lord arryn who didn’t bring justice to her. He who rose the steps to the iron throne over their corpses. Even still he is my king and I know you love him like a brother. For your sake my beloved I’ll receive him in winterfell with a feast and not with the worse food we have in the castle”

“ thanks. My sweet star for understanding me so well.” He placed one of his hands on top of the blade and began looking at the water. “ we must make haste and begin preparing for the king’s arrival.”

“Aye, we Must.” He told her than kiss her. “ we have much to prepare.”

“ better get started soon.” Ashara told him. While giving him a grin.

“Not before, I’ve released all my stress” he said as he Lifted her and placed her back to heart tree. she knew she would enjoy these. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time guys we learn the names of the direwolf and meet the stark kids a bit more. Also please be nice I’m not a great writer and I’m leaning how to do dialogue and stuff, again I mostly wrote theories before these which were explanatory in nature.


	3. Arya

“So what you plan to name your pup,” Arya asked her sister Lya.

“ I was planning on calling her Star. Like I want her to be strong like a Star. So she can make me more confident” she started “ I don’t want to freeze from just seeing the king.”

“ Don’t worry Lya. We just love you as you are.”Jon told her. “

“We like your sweet gentle nature,” Artur told her “ “unlike Eli, there’s no day she doesn’t try killing one of us “ Arthur japed.

Lya’s and Eli’s cheek went red, Eli was embarrassed, she didn’t like being flattered, which was an issue as every dumb boy would do so. Since Arya could remember every boy would stumble themselves to earn the twins' love. Jon claimed was because they looked like their mother.

“Maybe it was true,” Arya thought but still

Elia will play and smile, and tease them and make them think she wanted them to keep stumbling while lya would become shell shocked and stay quiet and ask for them to don’t bother her. She didn’t like all the attention.

What you planning to name your Arya. “Mine may be visenya. Like she was a girl and a warrior.”

“What about nymeria, sister,” said Artur, she’s a warrior on the dornish tradition, mother’s traditions. Plus one of her husbands was a Dayne. Maybe we have her blood.” Artur finished.

“We may or we may not, but for Arya, it works” Jon concluded.

“‘So what are you calling your Jon,” Eli asked.

“ well, his quiet like a shadow,” Jon said while playing with locks of hair like mother did when she was thinking. “

“Or like a ghost”Arthur told him.

“So what about you Eli,” Lya asked curiously.

“ I want mine to shine, like no other.”

“ well if it’s shining, the brightest star in the sky is dawn. The star on the constellation of the sword of the morning” Arya told her sister

“ but dawn was uncle’s legendary Blade. Before his passing.” Lya retorted, “it’s just it doesn’t fit a wolf.” She finished.” what about the storm, or commet?”

“What of your bran, what you plan calling yours.?”Arya noticed bran has been awfully quiet.

“ ah I haven’t given it a thought,” Bran said as he shrugged. “Maybe the summer would be a good name.”Finished bran.

“ it is bran” Jon said, he seemed worried, for some reason.

“ I like it.” Arthur said with a smile on his face, “ I will call mine, winter storm.”

“A storm as wild, as you Eli poked at him”they all laughed, all except Jon. As Theon Greyjoy entered the room, he seemed odd, he wasn't smiling.

”oh, Theon you finally came, we save some honeyed bread, and dipped in cream from milk, or olive oil.” Arthur said with a wicked smile. “ you took a bit long. Did you find some other serving girl, to be of your liking? Better yet, is this one like the miller’s wife. Married.”

“ no, I haven’t.” Theon answered annoyed. “ it is the last thing I would’ve want. Last time your father gave me some lesson of honor and whatnot” Theon seemed she still didn’t like fathers. Views and rules of honor, and quarrels of bastardy.

“ I came to ask Jon, to see what he had heard about the rumors in the keep.” Theon finished. Arya didn’t know what we’re these rumors.

“ aye, I have” Jon finished. “ I heard the king was coming to Winterfell. What these means we will only learn once father comes l or mother decides to tell us, what will happen.”

The king visits Winterfell. What, why, how does that affect any.arua was concussed and by Arthur’s, and Eli’s face. He was also angry.

“ Jon why didn’t you tell us anything” Arthur raged. His eyes were cold like coal. More black than violet.

“ Cause all I know is he is coming,” Jon told him with a long face.

“then who,” Eli asked, “ you are our brother, for the old god's sakes”. Elia called.

“Mother and father will explain better they must like to know better,” Jon told them all. “ I know since mother was in a hurry to speak to father in the godswood. By now they must have talked about everything.” Jon called out.

“Than we must go and see them” Arya couldn’t it any anymore.

“ I feel like it is a bad idea,” Theon said, though Arya couldn’t say why. Normally when mother and father spent long hours in prester She wouldn’t hear the screams at night. Mother’s screams. Why? Arya couldn’t tell.She had asked Jon, who told her, that she would know one day. So Arya took his advice, since Jon tended to be right, most of the time. He knew something.

...

After Theon came half an hour passed. Until father and mother came, mother's hair was left unkempt. She looked like she’d run or rode horses. She came and give Arya a kiss, then disheveled bran’s hair. While father came into the hall, took a seat, and began eating some honeyed bread.

“ have you taken names for your pups,” Father asked, with his eyes fairly warm.

“ We do father” Arthur began, with his eyes showing nothing but cold, and angered. “ before we need to ask something of you.”

“something of the kings coming,” Jon asked. “ when were you planning to talk to us about it.”

“ as it happens right now” mother cut in, “the letters came in this morning. Your father and I needed to talk about the meaning of these before speaking with you” mother finished and took a seat.

“if it came recently how is it that, master Roland, knew,” Jon asked, with a curious tone. “ better how did you know Theon.” Jon’s eyes went to Theon, while father’s and Arthurs's eyes harden.

“ I knew these cause of jenny, a serving girl.

“ Theon isn’t that service girl an Aid to maester Roland,” Arthur asked, he was trying to find the meaning of these.

“Aye, she is.”

Arya didn’t know what was the big deal, but Jon, and father and mother and even Arthur seemed Concerned. She took a look around the table, Theon seemed confused as well, Arthur’s eyes were as cold, he’d seen them before, fathers too. Jon has a foul mood. What going on here. What about these girls, or maester Roland. Maester Roland had been always a quiet and lonesome person. He spent most of his time either doing his duty or in his solar. He was obsessive about cleaning his apartments and organizing his books. He also didn’t like to speak very much. Though girls seem to find him quite interesting. With his golden hair and green eyes.

“ The question is why the man was reading the father’s mail.” Jon said as he played with a lock on his hair. “ in allwe should... keep eye on the maester.” Jon concluded

“ Keep an eye, Jon! really we should question him sharply we need to discover these soon”Arthur howled.

“ We shouldn’t fight amongst us.” Father howled, and the pack quieted. “ I don’t like these being the man here.”

“ well, this is a mess. I should’ve been more careful.”Mother said with her useful controlled tone. “ well moving on. The king is coming to Winterfell.”

“Really mother!” Exclaimed Eli, her eyes were bright.

“ Really, why,” Lya asked shyly.

“ yes. The king comes here. He wants your father most likely to be a hand for the king. Meaning we may have to leave. “

“ But I feel more comfortable here at Winterfell,” Arya said. She didn’t want to go.She wanted to stay here, at Winterfell.

“ I don’t dispute these.” Mother said, “but Life is no song, the world out there is, well cruel, and you girls need to learn to deal with it. To be able to defend yourself and turn any situation soon some of you will marry and by all the gods I’ll put as much as I can to make sure the boy who married one of you, are the best option, but even if I and your father are wrong you will need to learn to fend for yourselves, do what is needed and deal with any such problem. You see what I’m saying.” Arya didn’t know what to say mother’s words tang true but still, she wanted to be wild, to ride and fight with lance and blade and be here with Jon, and Arthur and bran. For things to be like always she knew in the south she’d need to be ladylike, and most like everyone will be calling her a lady. She hated it when people called her, “my lady” as she wasn’t a lady. Nor she wished to and the “my” made it all worse. She was no one’s, she was herself. But in the south it would be different people would expect her to be called my lady and be courteous, she wouldn’t be able to say what she thought of them all. They would expect her stitches to be at least acceptable. Not crooked and sing and giggle and all that. She wanted home. She wanted to be herself, do what she liked. She wanted to explore and see new and dangerous places, places no man had gone before. She wanted to fight. She wanted steel and iron, not silks, and gems.There resided her admiration for nymeria she was a fighter a warrior, a woman free of all those things. She could ride as she pleased and fight as she would. She was free and none would call her by a title she hated. She wanted to tell mother all that, but inset was she told her. “ mother I have no wish to go south.”

“ my darling neither does I, but it still is a possibility, a possibility that you must be ready for. ” She looked into her mother's eyes, she was trying to reach into her pain and take some burden off her. Her eyes were normally warm and shiny. “ plus I’ve always thought your lessons with the blade would come useful” mother said as she pulled something out of her belt it was a knife.

“Mother why did you,” Lya asked before mother cut her and smiled

“ as I’ve said, life is no song. And a woman, one of even noble birth most know how to defend herself.” Mother said she said often of the dangers of the world.Dangers that would come our way for sure and for which we must be ready.”Mother told them and smiled. Her smiles and fiery eyes always made her feel this unnatural warmth.

“Aye”Eli called. “ but how”

“ how, can we defend ourselves.”

“ well, you must learn. To read people and to be able to use a blade. But there is more than that. You must be able to think for yourself. For example, Arya, what you think of what we were speaking of.”Mother asked

“ ah. Well, it’s clear the men did something dishonorable” Arya said. mother smiled and asked the same to Eli.

“ well, I don’t know. Is just if the man has the need to know of our correspondence how can he not be up to something” Eli gave one of her boisterous opinions.

“ very well, Lya what you think,” Mother asked her.

“Maybe we should not judge and wait to see what he says” Lya answered her hand in her hair. She rolled a strand onto her finger.

Before anyone could say much Arthur railed in anger, “ really Lya, I thought it was obvious that man is a snake, I say we cut his tongue our, after all, he betrayed his lord, for all we know he could be some spy.” Just as Arthur finished Jory brought the man. He seems scared.

“You know why I’ve asked for you,” father asked. His eyes were cold as stone.

“ no my lord” the maester answered. “ I suppose there is about his grace’s visit to Winterfell.”

“ who says his grace king Robert rides for Winterfell,” Father asked with a harsh tone.

“ the letter from his grace” the maester answered he was shaken now. “ I handed the letter to my lady of stark, my lord”

“ Roland you did.” Mother paused, and took a sip from some wine, dornish red most like. “ but if I’m not wrong I never told you if it’s contents, so how do you know?”

“ my...my... lady” maester Roland kept stumbling his emerald eyes shined with fear.“I don’t know what you mean.”

“ you know very well you always deliver a letter with the seals broken. You have been reading fathers mail, now I ask why?” Jon asked him. Arya was impressed his eyes were scarier even than fathers.

“ you must have thought wrong my lord... you’re mind is still young and prone to these type of thoughts.” The maester answered. Oh no he pushed this one too far. Jon won’t take it.

“ now answer the question.” Father asked, his eyes were as grey as he’d ever seen them. “ who told you and how you know of the contentsofa letter only me and my lady wife should know of and who have you told.”

“ my lord I l have read the letter .” He paused and hesitated to look for a good excuse. “ I did such to be able to give time on my head to think and be able to advise you the best I could.” He finally came with an answer.

“Master how can I trust the words of a man who has the need to place his eyes into business his eyes aren't needed for. Master I’ll say these again I won't write the citadel about this behavior but it should happen to be, that you keep spying on us and reading my mail. I’ll write the citadel and have you removed. Now go. “ father told him and the maester left. Father's gaze fell to Jory next. “ Jory keep an eye on him and tell me who he truly serves.” 

“ what are we doing about the maester. He treats our diseases and wounds and make toys for the children and manages our ravens and messages. But now he can’t be trusted.” Mother said

“ what you recommend, my dear,” Father answered.

“ I say we find a healer and a raven tender.” Mother answered.

“ aye, I guess we should.” Father answered. “ children I’m sorry you’d had to see that. still, I hope it comes of use to you to learn more about betrayal.”

“ Aye father we will learn,” Jon said as he finished his meal, “ may we and Arthur be pardon we need to go to see. Roderick for our lessons. With the blade .”

After Jon and Arthur left, Eli and Lya left to take their lessons with the harp.Arya and bran left with mother to learn their lessons with ethics to be ready when princes and kings fill Winterfell with new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry idthese chapter enabling or if I didn't post in a bit, also these chapter was a mess.


	4. Broken knight

**The broken knight**

The evening was foggy, and the ale cheaper than normal.The whole town today was a mess of feasting, the company had aided Lys in defeating the Tyroshi. Artos and his friend had fought In the battle. He had excelled, for him, it came easy to do such, even with a lesser blade. Young daemon Had done well enough. his son, in all but blood had taken his first kill, He still seemed traumatized by the act. It was Normal Arthur was still haunted by the face of that boy, he slew while haunting some raiders that decided to take their luck and raid up the torrenting. They tried attacking Starry village. But the watchtower at the little isle, A small isle in the summer sea that acted as a watchtower. A tower built by his family in the eventuality someone tried what those raiders tried had. Small Lucas, a Sargent in service to starfall, the men that held the tower had sent a raven to Starfall. Telling of their coming, we had prepared to meet them in battle, and we did. The raiders were put to the blade. Arthur himself had killed his first person in the battle against the raiders. 

When he left his false son, he was with Haldon. “ boy I told you war was like these and still you asked to fight.” Was the last artos had told the boy. 

While Haldon had suited his pain by telling him “ it was natural. You must see that it’s a deed any man who wishes to what you wish must do, a King must kill often to keep his throne.” Haldon and Griff still angered him, they’ve hammered into the boys head the idea of being king. 

While Griff had offered him some wine to wash his feelings. Wine as it happened washed things away as nothing in the world could. Artos had abused the use of wine, to dull his own pains. His pains haunted him. How could he been complicit in the plot that betrayed his beloved sun backed Elia. A plot that had lead to her death, why wasn't he there to defend her, do save her from the lion’s jaws. “what does a knight stand for” He told himself. He let a good woman get raped while he watched vigilant, “ NO, NO, NO”. Her grace’s voice of pain and anguish still made him shiver. While that madmen she called husband took her against her will. 

”What did I do.” he thought to himself ” 

I was the sword of the morning, who should have been the greatest knight in the world, a beacon of both honor and martial prowess.” those words alwasu came to him when he took wine. 

” how can betraying a man I swore to to protect be honorable.” he screamed inwardly to himself . ” how can letting the innocent be burnt, and a good woman be raped honorable.” that question had lingered in his mind for far too long. 

what can a knight do when one bow says he must watch a madmen, kill the innocent and rape a good woman. While another tells him to protect them. 

What can I have done and kept my honor? He thought of how hard it must have been for jaime to stand that while we were all gone. ”Maybe I should've done the deed. Maybe I should've killed the kind” Arthur told himself every night as he tried to sleep he knew, unlike Jon, or Oswell, that Jaime was a good man. Maybe I should've killed the king, my reputation was better than Jaime’s. Maybe men would be less reluctant to call me dishonorable. And maybe dawn would've refused to be wielded by me. 

he watched as men were burnt by a tyrant, and all he did was close his eyes and think of past days, shinier days. That proved his unworthy nature. He let a man he called friend once take his great love and humiliate her, signal to the world he had taken another, then help the man take and woe said the girl. 

Artos mind boggled to more of his pains. When his friends informed him of the good news coming towards them. 

“ what is it,” he asked griff a man of about his age, with red hair some had turn grey. The man wore the golden chainmail, and 14 small gold band rings. In his arm, as well as two golden rings, they all received gifts from the captain-general. Artos had 14, as well, and so did his friends, Will, who here called himself Plowman. Os well, who went as longbat, and Richard lemonkiss. Daemon had 2 only. This was his second year of service and first-year fighting. 

“ Well Jon Arryn is dead,” he said, “ aren’t you happy that old men were too good at keeping that cunt’s region under control.”

“ aye,” artos said. “ Griff, and now thousands will die.” Artos said. But he wasn’t he knew the war was terrible he’d seen enough corpses in his life. Enough to know a war was a terrible thing. But even more, he loved the boy as the son he didn’t have, but he didn’t which harm to come to his sister or her family if griff and the rest succeeded her and hers would be in danger. Still, he wanted to come back. He will also prefer to see daemon finally allowed to live a life that wasn’t a lie. To live the life he was intended before father and grandfather ended those hopes through their reckless actions

“ our friend is aiding our return aren’t you happy.” Asked will, ”I can almost smell home.”

“ except we’re not ready. Strickland is not convinced to aid us.” Artos answered his friend. Plus we don’t have any signs of any other friends aiding our return.” Artos had been trying to breach the subject the least he could knowing that job and will had been annoying him with the topic as much has they could. 

“ I know, is just it brings home closer. I can feel the warm air in the alcove of the roost.” Griff said. 

“ I can almost feel the waters of home where we swam when children,” Will claimed while a smile built on his face. 

“ aye, home will be nice” Artos finished. Artos whoever asked him said his home was in Lys to most people, here in lys he said it was in volantis. In true of his childhood and early life he remembered, a sweet girl with golden skin. Kissing her, and doing more with her, though never taking her maidenhead. He was to honorable.” I wish I had, Maybe now she would be alive now.” Arthur’s Brain always came back to these. He remembered swimming in a river, with his brother, and eating blood oranges with him and his little sister. While both Him and his brother dreamed of wielding the blade he’s once used in battle. 

“How long has it been. “ asked Oswell 

“15 long years” answered will. “ 

“too long answered griff.” 

“ aye” finished Richard. “ an in those years we’ve had to sell our honor to survive”. 

“ well is there any other news,” Artos asked. 

“ aye” the cheesemonger, has decided to sell the princes of to some horse lord like a broodmare.”

“ This can’t be” griff gritted his teeth in anger. “ we must do something.” 

“ aye, we need to have a talk with the cheesemonger,” Will added in.

That wasn’t good how can we let a girl we swore to protect be sold like a broodmare to some horse lord. “Fine in the morrow Richard you take ship towards pentos,” Arthur told his friend q

“ aye, Richard claim you’re looking for the companies new contract. After all, you’re paymaster.” Jon told with his usual angered tone

“ I’ll do it” Richard claimed. “ you can always trust in me.” 

“ well I don’t know you, but I need some sleep “ artos finished as he left the hall

While he slept, his mind boggled, he saw poor Daenerys’s being beaten and raped by a horse lord, her screams were her Mother’s screams. 

He saw elia and her children’s corpses as Robert marathon, called them ”Dragon spawn.” and sit the iron throne. His dreams weren't more pleasant after that. He saw a prince with silver hair. The prince asked three knights, in pale armor to protect his sons, and daughter. And if he were to fail to place one upon his throne. As aegon was to he the prince that was promised. 

“ I fail them all.” he screamed as he walked the halls of his home. He opened a door and he was once again back the red keep, he saw a young knight with his eyes closed and heard Queen Rhaella’s screams of pain again. 

He felt bad for her and for Jaime, and the rest of his brothers. ”What did we do.” he asked himself. watch In silence as we were commanded, when we should’ve acted. We were craven, our bows made us complicit. 

“ what does a knight stand for” he questioned himself, once more. Closing his eyes and abosbing the pain of his inaction. The pain of allowing rhaegar to humiliate Elia. Allowing Rhaegar to take lady stark, the girl was devastated by her fathers passing, cause of her actions and took to wine, when drunk she asked rhaegar to do what he wanted and take her. After she was devastated. 

“I am a whore” she screamed “ a husband steeler”. The girl was young and knew the saying of what a woman was if she went to the altar a soiled woman. “A whore, I’ am a whore responsible for my father dying a painful death, for Brandon, and the rest dying.” Arthur felt her pain. She was innocent, Rhaegar had been sober, and a grown man, she was 14, and her brother and father had just passed. He understood her pain.

“ look you’re more than that, none of this is our fault, is my cruel father’s and Elia won’t mind, she’s barren. I am sure she wouldn’t mind the end of our marriage. After all I can’t do to her what every men has right to do to his wife, take her when he pleases.” Rhaegar told her after, she had let her pains leave her. “and I will make you my lady and my wife. No one would dare to call you a whore than, I will repair your honor be it the last thing I do.” 

As Rhaegar told her such his anger came back to him. Arthur had told rhaegar Once they'd saved lyana from his father’s minoins to go to the Starks to explain what had happened. For some reason he never did, “was these it. He wanted to take the girl. He wanted his darn child of prophecy? he's blood was boiling once again, specially thinking what would become of Elia. 

“Poor sweet Elia who had died almost twice giving him a son, and a daughter, heirs to continue his line wasn’t that enough.” Arthur screamed as his eyes went red with fury. “ why would Rhaegar throw her away Like that. She deserved better. Her children deserved a better Father. She deserved a better husband.” Something he couldn’t be for her. 

“ damn her mother” Arthur screamed, “damn my white cloack, why did I listen, I should’ve done what she asked me to do.” He screamed. Brings her to a part of the water gardens the older boys. Some as old as 16 brought older girls to, and worship her body, as she deserved. make her scream my name in pleasure, and offer to make her my wife, when her mother came to know she was soiled. Arthur’s mind came back to rhaegar decisión to run away with lady stark. 

Arthur had told him to go to the starks and settle with her family what had happened. Instead He went to summerhal. To seek the ghost’s council . The ghost there pronounced lyana stark the womb of the prince that was promise. Just like she had done for Elia. That Dammed ghost was a liar and a charlatan, and dumb and obsessed and mad Rhaegar believed her.”

“from her lightbringer would come.”the woman said as she sang of dead kings and other cryptic shit. Rhaegar than knew he needed to give her his sword. When we arrived at the vulture’s roost, he gave her wine for her pain, the pain of her father and brother’s death. With his purple and haunting eyes and his easy flirts, he seduced her and made her a promise to make her sons and daughters true born by marriage. Than she went him willing and without alcohol being needed. 

That would mean elia would’ve been discarded Like one discards broken glass, to him she was broken and useless, to me she was the light of the world.

When he awoke, he decided he must be a better knight, and protect the boy that had become like a son to him. “ I must confront the cheesemonger, at his den, I must go with Richard.”


	5. The king’s arrival

**Bran I**

The columns of riders seemed to emerge from far away. He saw banners flying in the distance, bran had decided to climb Winterfell battlements today, he was so excited as the king's party finally arrived at Winterfell. He saw banners flying in the wind. The banner seemed as they belonged to knights and lords alike. It was common for hedge knights and free riders to attach themselves to the king's party. But sometimes lords and landed knights would do such as well. As bran and observed the view though the battlements of Winterfell. he saw some banners he knew and some he didn’t, the first was the king's stag, a black beast on a golden field, behind it came to the direwolf of stark, the banner of bran’s own house. After came the queens banner the golden lion of the rock imperios over a field of red. He saw the black ax of cerwyn and the moose of hornwood. Those banners he knew well enough the rest of the banners like one with keys and one with waves, he didn’t recognize at all. He tried to look for the king among the column but he had no luck. They were too far away, and bran didn't know the king's face by right but their sigils and the crown will tell who every one of note was. 

Bran could've stayed further in the battlements, but he heard the blast of a horn, he knew what it meant. The blast was to signal the arrival of the king and for the whole castle to come to the entrance to bow before the king and Welcome him to Winterfell.

So bran had to run down and through the halls, he hoped the mother wouldn’t be angry with him when he saw Arya who had come from some other place seems she was also excited and ran to see the kings banners. 

“ did you see them?” She asked 

“ aye, I did. Well, I saw what was visible.” Bran answered 

“ aye, who you think comes with the king from the south,” Arya asked

“ Well, uncle’s letter says the princes are coming as well as the king,” Bran answered 

“ aye, I suppose myrcella and Tommen and what’s the other one's name are coming” Arya responded. 

“ Joffrey, sister the prince is named joffery and his the king’s heir”. Bran shouted to her as they ran down to the keep, passing though some hallways. “ you think we will see the knights of the king's guard, I've heard there the most valiant and honorable knights in all the realm..” bran hesitated he knew of all the knights to ever wear the kings guard white clock ser. Jaime Lannister had done the worse crime of all he had killed the king he bowed to defend. 

”Well except for ser. Jaime, ” Bran Said as his sister for some reason sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“ yes, most likely they will come. The king and his sons are coming here. They will come here to protect him.” 

“ I suppose they do,” Bran answered her. As they arrived at the yard where their family was. They ran and took their places near their father and mother. 

“ where were you two,” Jon asked.

“ where you two climbing again,” Arthur remarked, with his regular mocking tone. 

“ aye, we just were trying to see if we could see the king's party you know,” Arya told them.

“ I’m excited too, but still I didn’t go there climbing the battlements of an old tower,” Jon told them both. 

“just like you used to do.” Every harvest festival to see the lords coming.” Mother told Jon, whole placing her hand on her shoulder. Jon’s face became a bit redder than before. 

Bran felt a little smile come to his face until a second blast was heard, these one lorded and answered with a trumpet blast. “The kings hear” guardsmen screamed. In Turn, father “answered openly the gate. “

When the gates were open the column entered, first with a white banner at hand and a pale an armor, came the kingslayer, a man who’s presence in the brotherhood of pale swords, dishonored the whole brotherhood and its history or so father claimed. The second and third knight to come somehow were more disappointing. Neither looked like much, both seemed old, and not in very good shape, after they came the king, who himself was a disappointment even larger than the king's guard he was supposed to be a great warrior, or so father claimed. But these ones didn’t look like much. He was fat and large as a giant and his hair was long, and jet black. Than bran one to kneel, and so he did, he knelt like his brothers and his father and mother did. After the king came the princes, the older one, joffery had a scowl on his face and his locks of beaten gold flew with the wind, and behind the prince, Joffrey came to a great wheelhouse where a woman with golden hair came out, by the look of the princes he assumed she was the queen. After her of the great wheelhouse came the princes who were of similar age to bran and looked kinda liked the queen, and prince tommen came of the wheelhouse after her. After them Came riding in a lord, with a shrunken Body a big head and a black eye, and a green eye. “ is that the imp, the queen’s brother he whispered to Arya.” 

“ it is” mother was the one who answered. 

When bran looked up the jong had come off his horse and walked towards his father, he put a hand on his shoulder. “Rise you fools” he commanded. And they all rose. 

After that he came and saw all of them, he placed his hand in his head and called him a “strong warrior” than he and father left, seem the king wanted to see the crypts. 

**Eddard I**  
  
Ned watched as he saw the gates open and riders came in, he recognized most. He recognized ser. Jaime Lannister, with his golden hair, saw Sandor Clegane, with his half-burnt face, in front of him another young man, tall and blonde.which he recognized as the crown prince. Of all these men there was one he couldn’t recognize, a giant of a man, fat and stocky, with 2 pale shadows flanking him. 

The giant was unknown to Ned until he spoke, his thunderous roar was as familiar to Ned as any. Robert. Robert Baratheon was his friend and his king. Robert had changed so much, he had gained 8 stones in weight. And when once he dressed in iron and sweat suited him like perfume. Now he was all silks and perfumed and somehow he seems lesser than before. Still, he and the rest of them knelt, as one was to do, in the king's presence. Robert watched as they all knelt before him and took off his horse walking to where he and his where.

“ rise you fools.” The king roared. And went to Jon first. “Is these your heir Ned, he is strong and seems enough of a warrior?” Then he took account of the rest of his children. Then came back to where Ned was and gave him a big hug.

“ how long has it been you honorable fool.” The king asked 

“10 years Robert.” Ned the last time he’s seen Robert had been in puke when they took down below Greyjoy’s first rebellion. The lord of the isles had crowned himself a king and Robert had Ned had ended his reign within the year. They’d taken Pyke together Ned has commanded half the host, and attacked the isles from the north, while Robert did from the south. When Pyke was the last isle remaining they’d meet at lords port when the town felt than took pyke together. 

“ aye 10, bloody years, too fucking long I say.” Robert roared. 

“ well, we all have a duty to complied with so that tends to happen,” Ned told him. 

“ why the hell everything with you has to come to bloody duty with you.” Robert groaned. 

“ It does,” Ned answered, trying to be as coy with Robert as he could  
.   
“Ugh...well what could I expect,” Robert said. As he walked past Ned. “ also come with me ned, we must speak.”As they walked down the courtyard. “ now bring me to your crypts I want to pay my respects to her.” Robert finished.

“ as you wish your grace,” Ned told him and brought him to the crypt's entrance. In truth, Ned had always loved that from him. After all those years Robert had never forgotten lyanna. She was always in his heart. 

“ We are cold and tired your grace should try to refresh himself. The dead would wait.” Ned heard the queen’s protest which Robert killed with one glare. 

“ king’s slayer control your sister,” Robert ordered to ser. Jaime Lannister. A man of the Kong’s guard who had killed the king he served once. A man without honor. 

Ned leads the way down the crypts, the crypts were a dark and haunted place, a place for starks he’d known these place for as long as he could remember. There was where he would be buried one day. As all the lords of Winterfell for 300 years had and every king in the north before Aegon came. 

“Robert I hoped you enjoyed the journey.” 

Enjoy the journey. All I saw was stone and forest and trees and swamps and barely any discern inn north of the neck, wherein 7 hells where all your people.” Robert jested

“ hiding most like they were too shy to see the king's glorious progress,” Ned answered him, in kind.

“ That and too much bloody snow” Robert roared. 

“ aye,” Ned answered, “ mild snow is common in late summer.”

“ mild, that’s what you call mild, I shiver to remember what winter is like” Robert blurted as loud as always.

“ aye winter is cold and harsh, but we stark will survive it. We’re built for it.” Ned told Robert as they went further down. Here the cold was sharper than far above on the surface. As they went further down. 

“ you need to actually taste summer Ned, come south with me. See the wonders of the realm higharden’s golden fields and ripe fruits, the explode when you bite them. Melons and blood oranges, and lemons and fire plums and the rest of them, oh and the girls are the best of all” Robert said with enthusiasm, especially when the girls came up. “ I swear it damn woman lose all sense of modesty. They swim naked in rivers and it becomes too hot for them to wear nothing but These short gowns of silk for those with enough silver or cotton for those who don’t. That stock to their bodies that makes every curve in them come out.” Robert laughed happily as he told the tale and Ned wondered how many girls and boys would he see in the south, with black jet hair and blue-eyed like those of Robert’s, how many seeds had he planted. It seems in these Robert hadn’t changed a bit. He still held great appetites and knew how to satisfy them, satisfy them too much Ned saw how flustered and heavily breathing Robert was when they reached the bottom of the crypts. Where lya’s and bran’s and father’s bones rested. 

“ Why the bloody hell js it so chill down here,” Robert asked, trying to warm himself. The crypts were always colder than the surface, except for winter. Here in the crypts where the Kings of winter or old and lords of Winterfell were buried where statues were built of them with a wolf companion and an iron long sword placed on their lap. 

“ aye, your Robert these place has a chill fill to it, why,” Ned answered. How can any man want the cold embrace of death to be made worse.” Robert answered.

“ we stark our made for winter, for when the cold winds blow,” Ned answered

“ aye, I heard all that bloody talk. Where did you bury her.” Robert asked as they walked to the darkest place in the crypts. The point from where the deep tone went there was only a black hole that one day will be filled by his body and his children’s body. Ned didn’t like to think much about that. 

“Robert here it is,” Ned said and moved aside to let Robert pay his respects. And so he did he knelt and bowed. Something odd for a king to do. But here he was paying respects to those who aren’t with us no more.

“ the stonemason did lyana no favor, she was more beautiful than this,” Robert said as he watched lyana’s face, he may have tried to Will her to come back to us. To absorb the pain of her lost, ned had loved his sister dearly. But Robert Baratheon her the way he saw ashara as the most beautiful woman In the world, even though Lya had been 16 when she passed. She was still half a child and half a woman. Robert though cared little as he saw her and loved her with a passion, not even the years had tempered, not even the light of the west had tempered. Ned was sure if Robert had taken Lya as his wife, as they were promised to one another. he’d not fallen to debauchery as he had, he would’ve kept himself, and become the husband Lya would’ve loved to have. That was how deep his love went. “ she deserved more than darkness...”

“ Robert, she was a stark, her place to rest is with father and brandy and me when the darkness claims me.” Ned said to Robert as he caressed lya’s face. “ her place is here, where the generation of Starks, of men and woman, descended from Brandon the builder have rested.” 

“She could be on a hill. Under a tree with the sun and clouds above her, for the rain to wash her and the sun to shine brighter when touching her.” Robert’s voice became more hoarse and feel with grief. 

“ Robert, I was with her, when she passed, I was the last to see her eyes full of life and with the fire that always drove her. I was the last person she smiled upon. I held her in my arms and she made me promise her, to lay her to rest my father’s side and by my brother Brandon’s side. And so I did.” Ned tried to explain. 

The king drove his hand towards the face of Lya and carried it as soft as a man would the cheek of a beloved lover, as smooth as it is living flesh. “I vowed to kill regard for what he did to her,” Robert said as he became focused all in the statues face. 

“ you did” Ned answered him. 

“Only once” Robert became bitter and gritted his teeth and his eyes regained some leg, some fire. 

Robert when he had taken the throne he’d killed the mad king's son, the son of the man which burnt father and killed Brandon with some torture device. The man was a monster. But when the war had come to its decisive battle, the prince of dragonstone had ridden to meet them in the field. Where Robert had smashed his Chest in with his war hammer than Robert had been the greatest warrior of the age, the demon of the trident. 

“ in my dreams, I kill him every night.”‘Robert admires “‘a thousand deaths is more than he deserved.” After that Ned didn’t say much. 

“ your grace we should return, Your wife will be scared to the bone missing you.” 

“ the others take my wife” Robert roared. 

“ I almost forgot Robert, tell me of Jon,” Ned asked his friend.

“ Ned, it was unreal, when we held a tourney for Joffrey's nameday he was fine, any men could swear he still had 100 years in him, if he wished to live that long, a fortnight later, he had passed.” Robert stopped for a second as they walked the crypts to lean against a statue of a long-dead stark. “ I loved that old man” 

“ We both did.” Ned paused a moment, contemplating ash’s words. She had claimed that Jon had been poison, or that at least it was likely. The question was if he should tell Robert, or no, but no man loved Jon more than Robert did. 

“Robert,” Ned paused again looking for the right words. “ ashara had consented to me how strange was Jon’s disease. She was questioning if some poison wasn’t used to kill him. As you may see this is pure congestive and ask you to treat the topic with as much restraint as you can manage.” Ned finished. 

“ these make what I’m going to ask you easier and harder.” Robert said as he also seemed to be looking for the right words.” I will like you to be my hand. I know you must fear poison if your wife is right. But I need you to be of use to someone, to come south and rule my kingdom.” 

Ned knelt as he was supposed to. “ you offer me a great honor, one I fear I am not worthy of” Ned said as he knelt before his friend.

“ honor, if I wanted to honor you I’ll let you stay in these bloody places, no Ned I bloody want you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore myself to an early death.” The king roared. “ you know the saying about the King’s hand.” Robert asked. 

“Aye, the king dreams and the hand builds,” Ned answered. He knew Robert would bring the one the small folk used. 

“I bedded some fishmaid, who told me the small folk, have it a different way, the king eats and the hand takes the shit.”Robert threw his head back and roared with laughter. 

Finally, Roberts laugher dwindled,” you could humor me at least, I can’t understand how Ashara Dayne of all women happened to fall in love with you. You’re as humorless as I recalled you were” 

“ I can’t say why your grace,” Ned replied.

“ aye I suppose you can’t, still I want to bring you south and teach you how to laugh again. Hell, you helped me win these damn throne, so now help me keep it. We were supposed to rule together if lyana had lived, we would have been brothers tied by more than affection.” Robert said, with his tone coming sourer again. “ well it ain’t too late, you have a daughter, I have a son, my joff and one of your Lya.” Ned had expected Roberts's first request, this one he hadn’t.

“ Robert I need to think about your offers with my wife. If his grace wills it. ” 

“ aye, I will give you as much time as you which.” Robert said as he helped Ned rise back to his feet. “ go and talk with your dornish wife; sleep on it if you must. But I won’t stay long and when I leave Winterfell I must have an answer.”


	6. Daenerys I

**Daenerys I**

“Remember who you are.”

Daenerys’s head hurt these one morning, she felt her head be a bit lousy, for some reason she remembered a mask made of starlight. Telling her to remember who she was, but she knew who she was. She was Daenerys stormborn of house targaryen, exiled princes of dragonstone. She was Daenerys daughter of aerys’s and Rhaella, or so viserys claimed. In truth Dany had been no more than quickening in her mother womb, when she had fled to dragonstone and knew not of the seven kingdoms from the tales her brother had told her. He had told the stories so many times she could repeat them word for word. But of the seven kingdoms that had once been there she knew nothing and remembered nothing. She remembered nothing of the places viserys spoke. He spoke of the erye. Sitting beautiful and tall atop the Peak of the giant’s lance. He spoke of the red keep, glistening red in the summer sky. Oldtown, a brutally canaled city with a glooming and powerful tower so large it dwarfed the wall and the titan. Of the wall. 700 feet of ice stack on top of eachother running the length of the wall. From the shivering sea to the sunsret sea. Of casterly rock. A castle ruled by one of the isurper’s dogs viserys spoke so much of. This castle belong to a man who had the gully and bravery to stand up to dany’s father . A man who once was the king.

Viserys told stories of bravery and their family’s heroes, often as well. He had spoke of the midnight flight to dragonstone, when mother with me in her belly and viserys by her had fled to our houses ancient seat, to dragonstone in the narrow sea. There mother had given birth to her. If viserys was to be. Believe among a great stormThan when the storm had passed, and the usurper’s jaws closed around them. Ser, Willem Darry aid them run away. Dany remembered little of ser. Willem an old grey bear of a man, tall and old. She rememberers him screaming from his sickbed, he was the servants biggest fear. She remembered the knight’s soft and leathery hands. But viserys told other stories. She remembered viserys’s tale of her oldest brother, brave and valiant rhaegar,fighting the usurper, for the woman he loved. The sack of king’s landing and the killing of his brothers heir, by those viserys called the usurpers dogs; the lords Lannister and stark. He said those men lacked much of honor and were nothing but traitors who’d rebelled without reason. Dany’s brother had told her of skulls of the last dragons looking with their dead eyes upon the kingslayer, a knight of his own Kingsguard killed him, stabbed him from the back and sat upon the ironthrone. 

Dany remembered of viserys’s tale of her birth. They called her stormborn as she had been born amidst a large summer storm. A ragging summer storm , the largest in the history of Westeros. Powerful enough to rip her father’s fleet into shreds. It ripped gargoyles and stones of the holdfast of dragonstone. After her birth the usurper’s brother set sail for the island fortress. Seek the garrison surrendered. They had planed to surrender them to the usurpers men. All that had stop this had been the actions of Ser. Willem Darry. The man that had rescued her and her brother. He and four loyal men, and her wet nurse had crossed the narrow sea a step away from the usurper’s dogs.

When the ussurper’s brother, the man who’d taken the last of the seven kingdoms came her father’s fleet was nothing but wood drifting in the surfac, the rest rested in the bottom of the ocean. The castle’s garrison had surrendered, and were planing to sell them to their enemies . All that stopped that was her beloved ser. Willem, who saved them, from the grasp of their enemies. He had brought them to the safety of bravos. They had lived in bravos under the protection of their knightly guardian there a few years.

As Daenerys and some of the girls the magister had brought to attend her finished brushing her hair, it was a tangled mess. Her hair was hard to strengthen and it hurt to do such. Viserys came into the room. Dany’s heart sighed and she felt a feeling of dread her brother always scared her. “ pick one” viserys said as he raised two gowns to dany. “ today you most look presentable.” He screamed.

“ viserys what is” dany was about to ask.”

“ don’t question me.” Viserys said as he came closer to dany. He touched her, body and felt her. He moved his arms though her sides down till her but. “ good” viserys said.

“ now which one you want.” Viserys asked. One of the two was pale, and revealed parts of his body. Still dany liked the color and cloth feeling of the gown.

“ this one she picked it.”

“ now bathe.” As viserys placed her hands in her hair than, her arms and slowly undressed her nightgown. She felt his hands touch her all over. To dany it felt uncomfortable, still she didn’t want to wake the dragon. So she squirmed and just let viserys do as he will. “Today you will need look like an actual princess.” Viserys told her.as she steeped in the hot water. Dany liked hot water. It warmed her skin. It made her feel alive. She laud down in the water when the old woman a slave of the magister began braiding her her hair. She braided and combed the snags out of her hair. While another of the magister slave girls washed her back.

“ viserys brother, why you brought me the new dress.” Dany asked her brother.

Viserys laid against the chair and began speaking. “ well dear sister we want to return home for that we’d need an army.” Viserys stoped and began again. “ for such I have found you a husband. A man has 40 thousand riders. He has a great hord. Of what the magister has told me the man is impressive. He is a great Fighter and warrior.The type of man we’d need to take the seven kingdoms. All we need to make me a king. Magister ylirio said he will get in contact with the men.” Dany Did not know what to make of this for all her life. She will have exprected to be viserys’s wife. She didn’t know what to believe was this good, was this bad. Would this bring her home. But what is home. Would the man abuse her.

**Author's Note:**

> *note Arthur ain’t like robb, was why he is name arthur I’ll explain in chapter two when we meet the rest of the stark family. His like Brandon. Ned’s brother.
> 
> Alps there’s no Sansa either. I’ll explain how these affects the Ned plot or the Arya plot when things get there ok.


End file.
